This invention is directed to the importance of protecting and displaying beautiful photographs, visual displays, and three-dimensional objects. If the cost of protection, framing, and display increases to many times the cost of the beautiful photograph, the object is not protected or displayed.
In the absence of protection and display, the beautiful photograph becomes buried in a pile of ordinary paper. It soon becomes torn, dirty, and lost. The beauty is gone.